logosfandomcom-20200222-history
TV4 (Sweden)/Idents
1990–1996 The original logo was created by Jerker Belvert well before the channel would eventually launch.http://www.tills.se/projects_tv4.aspFolklighet, fyror och snurr, Dagens Nyheter, April 14, 1994. "Logotypen togs fram av reklammannen Jerker Belvert redan 1988 och skulle då signalera TV 4:s ambitioner att bli en kanal som satsade på nyheter och svenskproducerade program." The first idents used started out with a shot of a runestone. Four computer-animated fours would slide in from the left and merge on the middle of the screen, resulting to as being similar to the 1989-1993 PBS ident. TV4 ident 1990 a.jpg TV4 ident 1990 b.jpg TV4 ident 1990 c.jpg *Youtube: TV4-avslutning 1991-02-09 *Youtube: TV4 Avslutning 1991-08-14 *Youtube: TV4 closedown 1992-01-17 *Youtube: TV4 Avslutning 1992-02-18 1992–1996 Because of this, the channel adopted a more colourful entertainment-based profile. It was created by TV4's graphic designer Tina Eriksson in cooperation with TV4's illustrator Mette Camp and John Ridgeway of Novocom.Grafiskt grepp om tittarna, Dagens Nyheter, April 12, 1994. "Runslingorna är det enda som finns kvar från TV 4:s första nordiskt blonda satellitprofil. När TV 4 blev en marksänd kanal manifesterades det med en ny, färgstarkare snurra, skapad av Tina Eriksson i samarbete med hennes tidigare arbetsgivare amerikanen John Ridgeway och TV 4:s tecknare Mette Camp." The idents featured colourful slices that were spinning behind the logo. The logo itself was also changed, with the addition of a yellow and a red triangle. The following gallery contains most of the idents used by TV4 during this period. File:TV4 ident Grey.jpg|Ident, Youtube File:TV4 ident Blue.jpg|Ident. File:TV4 ident Brown.jpg|Ident. File:TV4 ident Winter.jpg|'Winter' ident, Youtube File:TV4 ident Spring.jpg|'Spring' ident, Youtube File:TV4 ident Summer.jpg|'Summer' ident. File:TV4 ident Autumn.jpg|'Autumn' ident, Youtube File:TV4 ident Autumn 2.jpg|'Autumn' ident. File:TV4 ident Christmas.jpg|'Christmas' ident, Youtube File:TV4 ident New Year.jpg|'New Year' ident, Youtube File:TV4 ident Yellow.jpg|Ident. *Youtube: TV4 Avslutning 1992-09-01 *Youtube: TV4 Avslutning 1992-12-17 *Youtube: TV4 Avslutning 1993-01-31 *Youtube: TV4 Avslutning 1994-03-05 1996–1999 TV4 moved into a new building on May 13, 1996. At the same time, the channel launched a new look and an updated logo. File:TV4 ident 1996.jpg *Youtube: TV4 Avslutning 1998-01-04 *Youtube: TV4 Avslutning 1998-08-28 *Youtube: Tv4-Avslut 1998-11-24 2000–2004 A completely new look was introduced on January 1, 2000. It was called "Getting Closer" and was created by English & Pockett. Unlike previous identifications, which have had the focus on computer-animated versions of the logo, the new graphics feature live footage, with a small version of the logo appearing on the middle of the screen. TV4 ident 2000.jpg *Youtube: TV4-avslutning 2001-07-27 *Youtube: Tv4-avslutning 2001-11-19 *Youtube: TV4 Avslutning 2002-05-04 2004–2006 Another new design was launched on March 5, 2004. The new look features a patten of circles, through which one can see short bits of footage.http://www.designweek.co.uk/news/kemistry-tunes-tv4-in-for-a-younger-market/1120544.article *Kemistry File:TV4 ident Runners.jpg File:TV4 ident Laundry.jpg File:TV4 ident Butterfly.jpg File:TV4 ident Hair.jpg File:TV4 ident Shower.jpg 2006–2012 TV4's ident look was adopted on September 18, 2006. The idents now feature presenters and personalities from the channel shot in a studio featuring curtains made up of circles and much of TV4's red signature colour. The new look was mostly created in-house, with Martin Poole of Sway Media acting as a consultant. The new theme music was created by Jättemedia. *Dagens Nyheter *Sway Media *Jättemedia File:TV4 ident Martin Timell.jpg File:TV4 ident Ulrika Nilsson.jpg TV4 ident Nyhetsmorgon.jpg TV4 ident När och fjärran.jpg 2012–2018 TV4 ident 7.png TV4 ident 6.png TV4 ident 5.png TV4 ident 4.png TV4 ident 3.png TV4 ident 2.png TV4 ident 1.png TV4 Coming Up.png 2018–present tv4 2018 id 1.png|Tjörn from Stenungsund tv4 2018 id 2.png|Bathtub at the Nordic Watercolor Museum, Skärhamn tv4 2018 id 3.png|House in Skärhamn, Tjörn tv4 2018 id 4.png|Tjörnbron at dawn, Tjörn tv4 2018 id 5.png|Cherry blossom, Kungsträdgården, Stockholm tv4 2018 id 6.jpg|Djurgårdskanalen, Stockholm tv4 2018 id 7.jpg|Riddarfjärden cranes, Stockholm tv4 2018 id 8.jpg|Riddarfjärden boat, Stockholm tv4 2018 id 9.jpg|Brösarps slopes in Österlen, Skåne tv4 2018 id 10.png|Gesunda, Dalarna tv4 2018 id 11.png|Flygmåsarna, Gesunda, Dalarna tv4 2018 id 12.png|Näsbydal, Stockholm tv4 2018 id 13.png|Skuleberget, Ångermanland tv4 2018 id 14.png|Häggvik, Ångermanland tv4 2018 id 15.png|Häggvik coast, Ångermanland tv4 2018 id 16.png|Härjedalen tv4 2018 id 17.png|Härjedalen tv4 2018 id 18.png|Härjedalen tv4 2018 id 19.png|Kiruna, Lapland tv4 2018 id 20.png|Björkliden, Lapland tv4 2018 id 21.png|Abisko, Lapland tv4 2018 id 22.png|Kiruna, Lapland tv4 2018 id 23.png|Flatruet, Härjedalen References and sources Category:TV4 Category:Television idents